Just One Question
by The Wiccan Warrior
Summary: Aster has a question for Jack, and you won't be able to wait to hear his answer


Jack and Aster had been together for a long time now.

Then again, what did time really mean when you were immortal?

They had been through many trials and hardships, and their relationship had been tested over and over again, countless times.

But still they stayed by each other's sides.

Right now, the two were simply laying beside each other on a grassy knoll inside the Warren, hands intertwined.

Aster picked his head up in order to look over at his love, only to see that at sometime in the past hour or so, Jack had fallen asleep.

Aster shifted so he was laying on his side and reached over to stroke the side of the boy's face.

He had thought about this long and hard, and knew that what he was going to do was the right thing.

It was what he wanted to do since the day he had realized Jack returned his feelings, but for now he would just have to wait for him to wake up.

Aster withdrew his hand and laid back down. He used the hand that was no longer holding Jack's face to cushion his head as he thought back to the first time he realized he had feelings for the boy beside him.

V_V_V

It had been when they were all painting eggs that one year that Pitch had tried to destroy everything, so long ago.

Sophie had just fallen asleep in the pooka's arms, and Jack crouched by his side.

Aster couldn't remember all the words that were exchanged that day, but he could remember his thoughts as he looked into the boy's face, and realized where he wanted to be for the rest of his life.

_This is all thanks to you mate. If it weren't for you, we'd- I'd be lost right now. You're amazing, beautiful, and I'm so glad I know you. I think- I think I love you Jack Frost._

V_V_V

Of course, that had made the period of time when he thought Jack had betayed them even harder to bare.

In his eyes at the time, he had trusted the boy with not only his holiday, his pride and joy, but his heart as well, and it had felt like Jack had thrown it against the wall when he had shown up in England, without Baby Tooth, and holding his teeth box.

Thankfully, Jack had already forgiven him for that, but to this day Aster still felt guilty every time he thought back to that day.

V_V_V

When he and the rest of the guardians had flown to protect Jamie Bennett from Pitch, and found Jack there as well as Jamie, Aster would admit to being afraid to face him in his weaker form at first.

He hadn't wanted to hear he was 'cute' at the time, and knowing that he wouldn't be able to protect anyone in that form put him more on edge than he was willing to admit.

To hear that Jack had kept Jamie believing in him. Not just any of the guardians, but him, E. Aster Bunnymund, made Aster feel those warm fuzzies all over as he had looked up at the object of his affections, and healed his heart more than just a little.

V_V_V

The day he found out Jack felt the same had been a day to remember as well.

Every once in a while during his off season, Aster would run a practice run just to make sure he could get all the eggs painted in time and get them to the tunnels and make sure to protect them from harm on their way to the surface.

Jack had offered to help, but by the end of the day it had gone from helping, to who cold paint the most beautiful eggs the fastest, to simply an all out paint war, which neither had won since they had both fallen into the paint river.

Night had fallen by the time everything had been cleaned up, and Aster had already gotten the paint out of his fur.

It was such a common occurrence that he had figured out the quickest and easiest way to do it ages ago.

Jack however, had never had to get multi-color dye from his snow white hair ever before, and was completely confused as to how to do it.

Aster had chuckled and told the winter spirit to stay there while he went to get a few things.

Aster had developed his own shampoo from the herbs that grew around the warren long ago, and it stripped the dye from his fur easily, and it left his fur actually softer than it had been previously.

He grabbed a vial of this shampoo as well as a pail of water and a cloth to dry him with when Aster was finished, and went back to where Jack was sitting on a stump, his signature hoodie discarded for the time being, leaving the pooka able to fully appreciate the view of the others back.

Jack had allowed Aster to wash his hair, and had closed his eyes and relaxed easily as Aster massaged his scalp to free it from the colorful swirls of green and pink, mixing together in some places to create and interesting purple color.

Then Aster tilted Jack's face up and started to gently remove the dye from his face as well.

After Aster had rinsed the suds away, leaving only sparkling white hair and pale skin.

When Aster had begun to towel of the excess water, Jack had looked up at him.

Jack had told him that when Jack had seen that look, it was when he realized that Aster loved him.

He had said that the look was so full of love and adoration, that Jack couldn't help but respond to it.

And so, Jack kissed him.

It wasn't full of passion, or like anything that you would find in any of those romance novels that the couple's first kiss is like, but it was special to him none the less.

It was the first of many kisses that Jack would bestow upon him.

V_V_V

Aster was pulled out of his thoughts by one such kiss now. This one to the back of his paw, which was still intertwined with Jack's hand.

"What are you thinking about Kangaroo?" Jack asked him, sleep still in his voice, giving him softness to his voice.

"Stuff... Just random stuff Frostbite." Aster replied before pushing himself up to stand,and pulling the other boy with him.

Jack made a groan of discontentment as he was lifted.

He had been comfortable.

"Come on, I got a question fer ya, and I want to ask it in the perfect spot." Aster said, before draping Jack onto his back, and after making sure he wouldn't fall off, taking off for another part of the warren.

He didn't stop until he was standing in between the two totems at the top of the hill that over looked the tunnels the eggs went into every year.

He let Jack off his back, who looked around.

"Why here Aster?" Jack asked, looking around.

"This is where I first fell in love with you, and I feel that there is no place on or below earth that would be better to ask this." Aster said as he reached into a special pocket he had sewn into his holster just for this purpose, and sunk down onto one knee before the winter spirit.

Jack seized moving, and looked down at the form of his love in this very specific position, knowing it could only mean one thing as the pooka removed a silver band engraved with the same sort of tribal markings that could be found all around the Warren.

Aster had gotten the ring from Cupid himself some months ago, and had simply been waiting for the right mood to do this.

"Jack Frost, my one and only love, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Aster asked sincerely as he took a hold over Jack's left hand.

Jack felt his throat close up at the words, even though he knew the question was coming.

He nodded, before swallowing hard and laughing a little.

"Yes... Yes of course I will. I couldn't imagine spending my life with anyone but you." Jack said happily.

Aster's heart soared so high he was surprised it didn't burst from his chest as he slipped the ring onto Jack's finger, and simply paused for a moment to admire how _right_ it looked there.

In the next moment Aster was on his feet and pulling his love into a passionate kiss, happy and excited about this new promise that they had made today.

A promise to love the other forever and all eternity.

And that was quite a commitment, when you were an immortal being.

V_V_V

Thank you for reading. One of my previous reviewers had asked me to try my hand at Jackrabbit. I hope I lived up to your expectations J. Bunnymund.

Please review and let me know what you think. Romance is not usually my thing, so I would greatly appreciate some feedback on this.


End file.
